The Keep:Mental Health Warriors Unite
Overview Who: People battling with Mental Health Goal: To build a place that is real & close enough to be open about struggles & challenges, while remaining a positive force for hope. Party Rules *'Be respectful' *'Do not start a quest unless it is up next in the QUEST QUEUE (see details in Quest Queue section below)' *'If you are participating in a boss quest and have missed some dailies, please spend the night in the Inn to avoiding harming your party members. ' (It IS possible for a single person to kill the entire party all at once if they have missed enough dailies. Some bosses do more damage than others and it is entirely possible that a high-level boss could deal over 50 HP damage at once as a result of a single person's missed dailies. I have experienced it. It is not fun.) *'And of course, try to have fun and show off your costumes and the pets and mounts you've raised!' Members PLEASE ADD YOURSELF! ---- Quests & the Quest Queue This is an attempt to democratize the process of deciding which quests our party will go on. If anyone is dissatisfied with the current arrangement or has ideas about how to improve upon it, please send a PM to asl/@x4ojM to let me know! HOW THIS WORKS: *Party members let me (asl/@x4ojM) know what quests they own by sending me (asl/@x4ojM) PMs. *I create a list of quests available to the party and post it on this wiki page (see below). *People can VOTE (click for instructions) for the quests in those lists. *Those votes, combined with feedback gathered from party chat and logistical concerns are used to generate the Quest Queue. The Quest Queue lists which quests the group had decided they want to go on next. *If you are the owner of a quest that is coming up soon in the queue, I (asl/@x4ojM) will send you a PM letting you know when to start the quest. 'THE QUEST QUEUE (current as of '''04/13'): *CURRENT: Attack of the Mundane Part 2 (collection) *1) Stoikalm Calamity Part 3 (Boss 1000) *2) Spider (Boss 400) *3) Ferret (Boss 400) *4) Alligator (Boss HP=1100, Str=2.5) '''AVAILABLE QUESTS & VOTING Vote for UP TO 3 quests by putting your name (or a shortened version of it) in the box in front of the quests you're most interested in. HOW TO VOTE & COMPLETE VOTING RULES ARE HERE' PET QUESTS: (REWARDS FOR PET QUESTS ARE ALWAYS 3 EGGS OF THAT PET, PLUS VARIABLE AMOUNTS OF XP POINTS AND GOLD BASED ON THE DIFFICULTY OF THE QUEST) EQUIPMENT QUESTS: OTHER QUESTS AVAILABLE INCLUDE BEGINNER LEVEL QUESTS SUCH AS THE BASI-LIST, BUT HIGHER LEVEL PARTY MEMBERS (LVL 60+) ARE NOT ALLOWED TO PARTICIPATE IN THESE. QUEST RESOURCES 'NEW AUTO ACCEPT QUEST INSTRUCTIONS:' LINK 'Damage Table Link:' For Boss Strength 3.5 (and a Base table) 'COMPLETED QUESTS' A list of all our completed quests (including date of completion) can be seen HERE Party Challenges Current Challenges 1. PRIVATE PROFILES - ongoing, guaranteed gems to every participant ''created by asl @x4ojM (part 1) with collaboration from Little Bear (Jen) @JenieB (parts 2 & 3)'' Party members have expressed a desire for a having a way to share information about themselves that cannot be accessed by anyone outside our party. This long awaited feature has finally arrived. Please share with us information that lets us know who you are and what struggles have brought you to this party. The point of these profiles is multiple. First, to let us all get to know each other a little better so we can empathize with each other's struggles, know some each others situations and histories, celebrate each others strengths and achievements, and learn some of that important other stuff too: like who owns cats, who loves anime, who speaks another language. Second this is a channel for the healing that comes from speaking openly, an outlet to tell our stories (as much or as little of them as we choose) in our own words without fear of judgement. These 2 goals are embodied by part 1 of the challenge (as it is laid out in the official challenge description). Parts 2 and 3 of the challenge were added to address a Third goal: To try to figure out how can we best help each other. We may not even know what we want or need from this party or in general, but Parts 2 and 3 ask members to consider some questions, and try to provide at least some brief answers. Completing the challenge involves writing responses to at least part 1, formatting your answers according to instructions in the official challenge description to ensure privacy, then telling me where your answers are, what your preferred pronouns are and what timezone you're in. If you only want to write for Part 1 you will still get 1 gem. If you write responses to all 3 parts, you will get 2 gems. 2. SHARING SAT/SUN - recreated each week so gems AND achievement badges can be awarded to a random participant each week ''created by Little Bear (Jen) @JenieB, now under management of kim @lynxicon'' Questions every weekend to share with each other what we have accomplished, a goal for the following week, and a different fun fact about ourselves each week. Posting positive comments in party chat throughout the entire week is also encouraged in this challenge. This challenge has been a perennial favorite since it was first introduced in early February of 2019. In order for achievement badges to be awarded to winners, a new version of this challenge is created each week, so remember to join the new challenge every week! 3. FANCY FRIDAYS - gems awarded each week ''creator: asl @x4ojM, gem sponsor: kim @lynxicon, administrator: Sanicks @Sanicks'' Fun is the keyword here! This challenge is all about dressing up your avatar and telling the party about the scene you created (see some example scene descriptions HERE ). Sign up now for a chance at gems each week (winner chosen by random.org). 4. "LIBRARY OF..." - Resources disguised as challenges! ''creators: kim @lynxicon & Little Bear (Jen) @JenieB, administrator: kim @lynxicon'' This set of 4 challenges (Library of dailies; Library of habits; Library of rewards; and Library of Gamified Tasks) are not meant to be joined! Rather the challenges serve as a place to store compiled lists of the dailies, habits, custom rewards, and tasks with "gamified" wording that different party members use and have found to be helpful to them. Look at the lists to get ideas for things that you might want to add to your own tasks or set as a custom reward for yourself. If there is a habit, daily, gamified task, or custom reward that YOU use that ISN'T on the lists, send a PM to @lynxicon and she can add it to the list for others to benefit from! Old Challenges 1. BUILDING BATTLE BUDDIES (Our party's very first challenge!!) closed - superceded by PRIVATE PROFILES (we still want to know your preferred pronouns, so please tell us by participating in the new PRIVATE PROFILES challenge!!) ''created by Little Bear (Jen) @JenieB '' Out of the blue I received a PM from someone asking if I knew of a good party focused on mental health. That question lead to the creation of this party as well as the first challenge. BUILDING BATTLE BUDDIES''' was designed to help the party get to know each other, figure out how to best help each other, and establish what we were all looking for in a party. To win a gem, post something from each of these 3 topics in party chat. AWARD WINNERS INCLUDED: Neala - 1 extra gem for being first to complete challenge, Stevie Oberg, Rain, x4ojM, Kyrison - donated gem back to party, '''2. PREFERRED PRONOUNS closed - superceded by PRIVATE PROFILES (we still want to know your preferred pronouns, so please tell us by participating in the new PRIVATE PROFILES challenge!!) ''created by asl @x4ojM'' Pronouns are important, and I try never to assume what pronouns I should use to refer to someone based on what their username is or what their avatar looks like, so I’d appreciate it if you all let me know how you want to be referred to: as she/her, he/him, they/them, ze/zir, or something else. Our party wiki page has a member list you can add yourself to, and there spot there for stating your preferred pronouns. Please add yourself and your pronouns to the list! 3. FORGING CHALLENGES closed, but if you have any ideas for future challenges you'd like to see please still tell @JenieB what they are in a PM ''created by Little Bear (Jen) @JenieB'' This challenge was created to get some ideas and teams together to create future challenges. Recommended Guilds & Guild Challenges *'Living Vividly ' *'A Silly Place' *'The Bulletin Board ' *'The Chronic Illness Guild' *'Mentally ill ' *'ADHDers Guild' *'Autistic Adventurers' Guild' *'Awesome Introverts' *'Anxiety Alliance' - Focus on the FEELING not the FEAR *'Complusive Overeaters and Co. - '''Me and the Food (happy and healthy relationship), Mindful Eating, I went to the shop and bought only the things I had planned to buy *'Be Kind to Yourself Guild''' - Good Work!, Self-compassion, Treat Yo' Self, Imprefect is Good!, Selfcare, Constructive Self-Talk *'UNFREEZE the Freeze Response, CPTSD and truama (no/minium triggers)' - Unfreeze the Freeze Response 2.0 *'Knights of Academia' - They have new self improvement/self discipline challenges each week but list of past ones are here https://knightsofacademia.com/category/cotw/ *'Flow' - Making a hard task easier *'The BFRB Guild' - BFRB Beginner Challenge, BFRB Expert Challenge, Redirection, Lirbary of BFRB Task Ideas *'Mindfulness and Relaxation' - Beginning Meditation Resources, Twice Daliy Meditation *'ExtraBoost - Get the boost you need for the life you want - '''Read Every Day, Keep a dairy, Pomodoro Technique Habit *'Short-Term Goal Accountability ''' Resources Subsection 1: Youtube Videos Please feel free to add more videos! - sometimes when you feel stuck sitting in a chair like you can’t even get up (I have been there) the 5-4-3-2-1-Go method explained in this video can help: https://youtu.be/i129CFqBIzg - the short version of Kristen Neff’s TED talk on self-compassion vs. self-esteem. It is a video I would recommend to everyone: https://youtu.be/IvtZBUSplr4 Subsection 2: Inspirational Image Gallery Please feel free to add more images! (just click the button below the gallery) CURRENTLY EXPERIENCING COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT DIFFICULTIES Subsection 3: Links Please feel free to add more links! - Cute animal gifs to look at when you are feeling down: http://animalygifs.tumblr.com/archive - Good website with mental health related articles https://themighty.com - Real stories, real lives http://yourockfoundation.org - Awesome cute comics, makes me laugh so hard https://www.instagram.com/nathanwpylestrangeplanet/ - An online community where people share what they've been through and what they've learned to help themselves and others https://tinybuddha.com/ - App/website for mental health https://www.thinkpacifica.com/ Subsection 4: ??? Please feel free to add more Resource subsections! MORE MORE FORTHCOMING? Sandbox for code testing Use this code to make text small (end of sandbox) Category:The Armory Category:Parties